Conventional current generators which can generate a temperature independent current can be based on voltage to current converter circuits and require a temperature independent reference voltage band gap as well as a temperature independent resistance. However, it is difficult to implement this kind of current generator in CMOS technology.
Further, there are known conventional temperature independent current generators including current DACs and a set of current mirrors in which a first current proportional to the absolute temperature and a second current complementary to the absolute temperature are mixed in proper proportion to provide a temperature independent current. However, providing a temperature independent current this way requires a precise trimming of the temperature dependency compensation.